


Night Eternal

by TimeTravelingPirate



Category: Star Trek AOS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTravelingPirate/pseuds/TimeTravelingPirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the crew of the Enterprise bring back a crystal formation for scientific study, things are not entirely as they appear. Jim is pushed to his limits when his crew comes under attack from an entity they cannot see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Growth

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little out of the norm for me and I hope you guys enjoy it. I had a lot of fun writing it.

“Report, Commander.” Jim’s voice rang across the bridge as his blue orbs darted from the big bay window that projected a three dimensional representation of the planet below to his blue clad science officer who stood mulling over the data the ship had been recording for the past 24 hours. The Enterprise had been in orbit around a dark looking planet that had given off curious energy readings that warranted further inspection. They had been running the sensors to determine if it would be safe to shuttle or beam down to the planet below to further their investigation into the energy source.

“The nitrogen levels are slightly elevated making it unsafe for humans to walk the planet without some form of protection. It is densely populated with trees and vegetation. There seems to be a perpetual darkness. A day is the equivalent of 34 Terran hours and only sees sunlight for two hours of that time. The energy source we have picked up is intriguing at best and warrants a further look before a deduction can be made as to its benefit or harm to scientific research.”

“Thank you, Commander.” Jim said, giving the Vulcan a slight nod before he continued. “What do you recommend?”

“Seeing as this planet poses no threat to human life despite there being no creatures on our sensors sweep to indicate the planet is inhabited, I deduce that it is safe for us to explore.”

The Captain chewed on his lower lip, thinking of the best course of action. Power was always a factor in discovering a planet. Not to be used but to be studied and determined if it could be used later. There were no life forms on the planet based on their sweep leading him to believe it was uninhabited. This planet did not particularly pertain to the mission of Starfleet, but Jim was, nevertheless, curious to know more about this strange energy reading.

“Very well. Prep a shuttle to be ready to launch in thirty minutes.”

“Aye, Captain.”

xXx

Thirty minutes later the shuttle was prepped and a team was assembled. Mr. Spock was among the landing party. Jim opted to stay on board the Enterprise to monitor their progress from the bridge. This had earned a quirked brow from Mr. Spock since Jim never refused to go planetside. Jim could tell that his First Officer was making a mental note to question his Captain about this later. It earned a slight smile from the Captain.

“You have three hours to gather your initial data, Commander Spock.” The Captain stated over the coms that had direct links to their helmets as they boarded the craft. “See you when you return.”

xXx

The Captain monitored the progression from the bridge. He was mostly found pacing as he look at his data pad and then back to the planet and then to the 3D representation of the planet. Five blips showed up on the screen to signify the lifeforms that were now traveling across the surface. Periodically, one of the security details would radio back with his observation, keeping Jim and the others apprised of what he was seeing. Thus far, the planet was dark as already determined based on preliminary scans. The sky gave off a black and purplish glow and was speckled clearly with stars. There was no cloud coverage and the temperature, best as they could feel through their suits was mild. The trees had wide trunks and were as thick as two humans put together. Weird growths seem to be protruding from many of the trees, some of them having up to 3 of these abnormalities as deemed by one of the science officers on Spock's team. Jim found this all highly fascinating and only minimally regretted not going.

Only an hour remained and the away team were still debating on what exactly could be causing the energy readings. Though they did not have much say on the matter, the security team thought it was the growth on the trees. Some members of the science team refuted this fact based on trees not having the capability to emit such a signal or frequency. But it was Spock who reminded them that they were on an alien world and although it had similar properties as earth, this was not the same as that world.

The First Officer did find it intriguing that such trees were growing in abundance when there was minimal sunlight. As with all things, plants and organisms needed sun and water and nutrients to grow. So what is it that made these trees so special? Was it in their roots and soil or was it tied to the energy readings. All were curious questions that would later have to be answered once back on the ship. Extensive studies were going to have to be performed to determine the answer to those questions. 

“Take samples from every surface you are able to obtain, Rollins.” Spock ordered as he used a tricorder to once again scan the tree he had chosen as his specimen. He noted the color, texture, height, dimension and scent of the plant life before him. Dark hues hovered over the abnormal growth that protruded at least 1 meter from the trunk of the tree. At best it was a roundish shape filled with knotted bark. His head tilted to the side as he listened. A soft humming seemed to be emitted from it. His brow furrowed slightly as he drew closer and inspected the knot as best he could with the aid of an electric torch. It wasn’t till he was practically brushing against the thing that the unthinkable happen. The bark knot seem to divide in two giving way to a large opaque like object. It’s sudden appearance was like the tree was giving birth. The Vulcan took a step back in mild alarm as he radioed for the science team to meet him at his position.

“What is it?” One officer asked as they bent down and used his tricorders to take readings.

“I believe it is the source of our energy readings.” Spock deduced. “And I believe it is the reason for the growth of these trees.”

“Interesting.” Someone else mused. “We’ll take it back for further study.”

xXx

The specimen was brought on board and taken straight to a lab. After the away team went through the necessary procedures of returning to the Enterprise, Spock, along with the other science officers went straight to the lab to begin compiling their data and analyzing it. Everyone was abuzz with excitement as to what this could mean. Not just a potential to revolutionize the field of energy but also to see how it worked in its natural habitat. Spock was one of the more curious ones though he hid this fact behind his mask of neutrality. They were in their second hour of observation when the Captain entered the science lab.

“Captain.” Spock greeted as the blonde male came and look over their work. He paused in front of what they had brought back from the planet. It was rough looking. It too had a weird spherical shape, similar to the tree knot it had been housed in. The texture was smoothed in some places while in others it was rough, almost as if it had been born prematurely, for lack of a better term. Of course they could not prove this fact for they did not know if this thing was actually an entity to be born or more of a parasitic or symbiotic form. There were still too many unknowns.

“What is it?” Jim asked as he continued to observe the object as his head tilted slightly so he could hear Spock.

“We have confirmed that this is the energy source. We have collected the same readings as before with our long range sensors. It was dispensed by the tree when I was standing approximately 12 millimeters from the object in question. It was similar to a birth. Upon first observation it seems to be comprised mostly of silicon dioxide, similar to the earth crystal of quartz. Upon further inspection once back aboard the Enterprise we observed that it also houses an unknown element that seems to be coupled with the source that is energy.”

“So we don’t know what it is?” Jim gleaned from the analysis that Spock had given him, a slight air of bemusement danced across his features as vibrant blue hues continued to study the object in question. There was something in the back of his mind that warned him this could be dangerous. How? He wasn’t sure but the slight concerned caused a crease in his brow as he thought. Things always seemed to get skewed when he was around. When things were supposed to be simple they ended up getting quite...complicated.

“You are concerned, Captain.” His First Officer stated.

“Yes.”

“I can assure you there is nothing dangerous about this formation.”

“Not now.” He replied, as he turned to leave the science lab. He still could not shake the feeling that something terrible will happen.


	2. Sleep

The next stop on his list was to visit Bones in sickbay. He and Spock walked at a moderate speed conversing over the schedule for that day. They had already visited the engineering department to check in with Scotty to see how he was coming along with repairs from their last mission. They has sustained minimal damage due to a miscommunication that led to a small fire fight. Luckily the Captain had been able to defuse the situation quickly and all parties involved became acquaintance and the Enterprise was able to continue with its mission to the nearby planet they had been en-route to when the scrimmage happened.

After Scotty they visited Griotto and his security team, asking how their drills and prep and training were going in preparation for a mission that was soon to come down the pipeline. He had reported that it was coming along nicely which pleased the Captain.

Now their rounds led to Bones. As soon as they stepped foot in the sickbay, their were greeted the a frenzy. A flicker of alarm crossed the Captain’s face as he noted the number of people who seemed to be lining the biobeds. Had something happened that he had not been notified of yet? He turned his attention to Spock who read the concern in his face. He simply replied with an unknowing expression.

“Ah, Jim. You’re not here for sleeping meds, are you?” Bones voice was slightly strained as he jumped from bed to bed as Nurse Chapel did the same, taking quick scans before prescribing sleep meds to the patients that waited for their turn. Jim looked slightly perplexed.

“No, Bones. Just a standard report. What’s going on?”

The Captain began to follow Bones as he visited each person waiting on their respected biobeds. There seemed to be around 20 people that Jim could see. He was concerned that this many of his crew was suffering from not sleeping well. He was no stranger to lack of sleep, only averaging a only a few hours a night himself. But he kept this secret to himself though he had no doubt that Spock and Bones had an inkling that he did not sleep much. However, neither of them had tried to mention it. Yet.

“I’ve seen at least a few dozen people so far that have requested sleep aids. I know life aboard the ship can be difficult but this is a bit extreme. Even for our standards. I also have at least 20 more people waiting to be prescribed sleep aids. How are you sleeping, Jim?”

Shit. His face remained impassive. “Fine. Nothing to worry about.” He replied, hoping neither Spock or Bones would pick up on the slight strain in his voice.

Bones looked up at him with a skeptical gaze. Jim knew his best friend didn’t believe him but he did not pursue the matter, dealing with the influx of patients waiting on him.

“Besides the obvious, things are fine here. You’re also do for a checkup, Jim. So I expect to see you here later.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be there.”

Jim gave one final look around before he left to go back to the bridge.

Once outside, Spock spoke. “You are worried, Captain.”

All Jim did was nod as his brow remained creased as the continued their gait to the turbolift.

“What is it that worries you?”

“It’s not normal for this many people to have trouble sleeping, Spock. We’ve been on this ship for over a year now and people should have become acclimated. Something is wrong.”

“What gives you this conclusion?”

Jim was silent as he chewed on his lower lip, both men entering the turbolift. “My gut.” was all he said as they returned to the bridge. It had been nearly 36 hours since the arrival of the energy crystal Spock and his team had picked up from the planet. Jim couldn’t help but wonder if the two had any connection.


	3. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say thank you to everyone who read 'Touch'. I had a lot of fun expanding it and only hope that I did it justice. I appreciate all of your feedback. You're all amazing!

“ Captain’s Log. Stardate 3672.1

72 hours have passed since the stop to the forest planet. The number of people struggling with sleep has increased. Now they are saying that horrible nightmares are plaguing their sleep but it is not normal nightmares. These are true terrors that the individuals have in their lives. There have been reports of elevated heart rates, that what conspires in their dreams is affecting their bodies. More so than normal. I’m concerned that it has something to do with the crystal we brought back from the planet. I’ve asked Mr. Spock to run more tests on the matter to see if there are any correlations between the two. He is skeptical, wanting to have more data before drawing a conclusion but I have a gut feeling the two are related.”

The Captain finished entering his log from his personal computer terminal. He rose from his desk chair and left his quarters, heading to the science labs. Hopefully enough time has passed that Spock would have an answer for Jim.

He was only halfway to the lab when an urgent communication reached him. “Engineering to Captain Kirk.”

“Kirk here. What’s up, Scotty?”

 

“We are picking up some weird energy readings, sir. More weird than normal.”

“Can you elaborate?”

“I think you better take a look for yourself, Captain.”

“I’ll be right there. Kirk out.”

Jim doubled back to the turbolift and ordered he be taken to engineering. He had just stepped out when he received another urgent communication.

“Commander Spock to Captain Kirk.”

“Yes Spock, what is it?” He could not hide the weariness in his voice.

“We’ve had a sudden development with the crystal. I think it wise that your presence be here.”

“I’ll be there when I can, Spock. Engineering is having a crisis as well.”

“Would you like me to join you, Captain?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“I’ll be right there. Spock out.”

Jim could not hide the annoying tick in his face as he walked through the sliding doors. With each passing footstep his suspicious of trouble aboard his ship was growing greatly. The question was, would he be able to prevent anything further from happening to his crew and his ship?

“Report, Mr. Scott.”

“Aye Captain. The lads and I were doing routine checkups of the systems when we noticed weird power fluctuations. They originate from the science labs and seem to be using the circuits of the ship to jump from section to section. Not only is it traveling at alarming speeds it is also messing with our electrical wiring. So far I have not been able to stop it.”

Scott brought up a diagram of the ship's schematics on his data pad and showed the captain the movement of the electrical power surges. His blue orbs scanned from the science labs to the engineering section and then….Sleeping quarters. Again, his brow seemed to furrow greatly. He wasn’t able to think on it further as Spock entered the room.

“Captain. The crystal we brought back is not longer emitting the energy reading. It is my conclusion that it has left the crystal and entered into the ship’s system.”

“I know Spock.”

A flicker of surprise crossed the Vulcan’s face before he composed himself. “How so, Captain?”

“Scotty just informed me of power surges throughout the ship. They originate from the science labs and follow this course.” He pointed to the datapad, showing Spock everything that had just been shown to him.

“You don’t think this is a coincidence.” Spock stated.

“No. Something is going on with that crystal that is causing more trouble than we think.”

Silence stretched between the trio before the Captain spoke again. “Scotty, work on a way of tracking and seeing if you can contain the situation. Spock, I want you to give me a 1000 word summary of the date you have been able to pull from your search so far and-”

He was cut off but another communication.

“McCoy to Kirk.”

“Yes Bones? You have a crisis as well?”

“What? Yes. One of the crew members has slipped into a weird sort of sleep state. Look-”

The communicator crackled and Bone’s voice could be heard giving orders.

“Just get you ass down here. McCoy out.”

The perpetual lines of worry were etching themselves deeper into the Captain's face. His first officer took special note of this. “I shall go with you, Captain.”

“Okay. Do what you can, Scotty. Keep me informed.”

xXx

The sickbay seemed to be in more of a tizzy than it had before when Jim first walked down there. He found Bones and Chapel quickly and walked over to the bed. A woman, her name was Lilly Conner, if Jim remembered correctly, was thrashing about her biobed. He back was arching as her body twitched wildly. Her voice was dry as she cried out for someone to leave her alone. For all tense and purposes, she was having a very active nightmare.

“Talk to me Bones.”

“On moment she was all chipper about getting sleep meds. The next thing I know she is dozing off and her body started convulsing violently. She is suffering from a very real nightmare. Her vitals are all off the charts. Her body is physically feeling the effects of what is happening to her in the dream.”

“You’re saying that-” Jim’s voice paused before his face hardened. He knew exactly what The Doctor was saying.

“Is there anything you can do, Bones?” Jim asked, glancing from The Doctor to the woman who was still thrashing around but was now bound to the bed.

“I don’t know what to do.” He stressed the word ‘to’. “Right now all I can do is try to keep her from hurting herself but if we don’t find something quick she’s going to-”

He was cut off as a loud chorus of beeping began to fill the sickbay. It was coming from Conner’s vital reader as the strain on her heart was killing her. The next thing the monitor showed was her flatlining.

“Shit.” McCoy said as he pushed Jim and Spock out of the way, ordering Nurse Chapel to give him supplies as he worked to bring the woman back. It was a valiant effort the woman passed, the last words to leave her lips were ‘Don’t kill me.’

“She’s gone.” Bones said in defeat as he looked up at Jim, an angry look in his eye that only reflected the emotions he was feeling towards himself. Jim wore his Captain’s mask, working to detach himself from the situation. 

“Gather what information you can about her death and give me a report.” His voice was steely. Bones look at him with a sharp gaze but nodded his head. He understood.

“You got it.” He replied. 

Jim turned on his heel and left the sickbay. 

“Captain.” Spock spoke. Jim did not respond as he walked towards the turbolift, his posture stiff. “Captain.” There was a hint of annoyance in the Vulcan’s tone as he easily kept pace with the captain.

“Not now, Spock.” 

The tone in which the Captain spoke caught the Vulcan off guard as he moved to look at the Captain’s face. His head was bent, the expression of sadness and grief was all he found there. Spock was wary of what he might find in the Captain’s eyes. Jim looked up, blue hues filled with a sense of helplessness. A flicker of worry crossed over Spock’s face as he took a slight step pack.

“Please, not now.” Jim repeated as he entered the turbolift and left Spock in the hallway.

xXx

The observation deck was dark and empty. Jim had used his command code to lock the doors, making sure that no one would disturb him. He needed to be alone for a moment. There was nothing he could do now that would help him understand or stop what was going on with his ship. He knew that their visit to the planet as well as the sleep problems were connected he just wasn't sure how, exactly. The death of Lilly Connor was weighing heavily on him. The Captain of the Enterprise had his own way of dealing with grief. Already he had lost so many people due to work related accidents or murders but this, this was different. It happened on _his_ ship under _his_ watch and he had been unable to do anything. He let that grief and that helplessness consume him as he fell to his knees gasping for breath as a torrent of tears streamed down his face. He refused to make any sounds for fear of altering crew members to his emotional outburst. No one needed to see him like this. To see him completely undone. This was his time to grieve. To let out all the emotions he let burden him on his shoulders. 

As a Captain, Jim would push himself to his limits. He would not ask anything of his crew he would not do himself. He also needed to be the face of calm. The face of hope when he was needed to be. The people of the Enterprise looked up to him as their leader and he needed to remain strong. But that does not go to say he did not let himself show his emotions publicly. On the contrary, he was quite transparent in this matter. However, this, this initial grief was not something he was willing to show the others. Not even Spock, despite how close they had grown in the past year and a half. No, Jim chose to bear this alone and knew he would suffer greatly with the wrath of Bones if he ever knew.

The momentary thought of his friend was enough to sober him up slightly as he struggled to control his breath, wiping away the tears that fell so freely. He knew that he must look like a mess but honestly, he didn’t care. He didn’t care if anyone knew that he cried or broke down. He just didn’t want them to observe him during the process. 

Rising, Jim straightened his uniform, the time he needed alone had been well spent. His hands dragged across his face, cool to the touch against the heated and flush skin. He unlocked the door and quickly stepped out but not before he caught site of a blue clad figure. He knew who it was and the touch was endearing. It brought a faint smile to Jim’s lips as he left.


	4. Suicide

93 hours have passed since the arrival of the crystal. The crew of the Enterprise have been working overtime to figure out how the hell they could prevent more deaths and figure out what exactly the electrical readings meant. Bones had notified Jim that three other people had died in their sleep. His face remained that of a Captain but his eyes gave away just how angry he was. Both Bones and Spock had expressed their concern about losing the crew members and how it was affecting him but he brushed aside their concern and simply asked for the data that McCoy had been able to gather since Lilly’s death.

“From what I gather, something in her brain tricked her body into thinking what she was experienced was real. In a sense, she died of fright.”

“Have you figured out a way to stop it?”

“Not yet. From what we’ve gathered, the electrical impulses in her brain were increasingly active during her nightmare and once she died, there was a small trace of it before it vanished.”

“Have you gone over your findings with Scotty?”

“No. Why?”

“I told you that I felt like everything was connected. The overloaded circuits, weird energy readings and now these deaths. I can’t explain it to you but they are connected somehow. Spock, what have you learned from your research?”

“Based on observations the crystal was a sort of temporary home or outer shell. At the exact moment Mr. Scott noticed the influx of power was the exact moment we discovered that the crystal no longer housed the energy.”

Jim began to pace in the sickbay as a hand rested on his chin as he thought. He was trying to draw the connection as to how the energy form could jump from place to place and if it could jump into humans. It seemed the most logical option but there was no way to prove it. Furthermore, this thing must have some form of communication. If it is able to kill then it must have a way of speaking. Unless it was sort of a virus. He paused in stride. There were too many options. He looked up to see Bones and Spock looking at him.

“What are you thinking, Jim?” Bones asked.

“I need to talk to Uhura.”

xXx

Lieutenant Uhura was on the bridge when Spock and Kirk came through the turbolift doors.

“Lieutenant.”

“Captain. Commander”

“You know that we are having an electrical energy problem. Correct?”

“Yes sir.”

“Can you figure out a way to communicate with the energy source? Mr. Scott has informed me he has found a way to track it through the ship’s circuits. Can you figure out a way to communicate with it?”

The dark skinned woman pressed her lips together deep in thought. Jim could see the wheels turning in her brain as she figure away to complete his request.

“What makes you think it is alive and can communicate?”

“I think it is alive based on the fact it has killed.”

“Captain. There has been no definite proof.” This was Spock.

“No, there hasn’t but it’s a feeling. If it can kill it has a mind of it’s own. Yes, I have considered the fact this could be a virus but I don’t think it is. I want you to figure out a way to talk with it. Okay?’”

“Yes sir.” Uhura nodded her head before spinning around in her chair getting straight to work.

xXx

“Ah Captain. Just in time.” Scotty chirped as he freed himself from clinging wire and rushing over to a very cluttered work station. “I’ve managed to track the electrical entity's movements as well as give a history of where it has traveled.”

“Show me.” 

“So we know that it started in the science labs and then it traveled around the ship before going through engineering and sleeping quarters and somehow it ended up in sickbay. Once it reached sickbay it completely disappeared. I thought maybe it had gone completely before it appeared back on our radar and vanished a total of three more times.”

“It seems to line up with my theory. So where does it go when it disappears from the wiring of the ship?”

“I couldn’t figure that out until I thought to modify the life from sensors. After doing so I found that, after searching for a needle in haystack that there were similar traces on the four individuals who died.”

“Where is it now? How is it jumping into the crew members?”

“It’s currently in the phaser room and- Oh god.”

“What?” Jim’s voice was alarmed as he looked over Scott's shoulder.

“Shit.” he said as he took off running.

 

xXx

“Please don’t make me. Please don’t make me. I am begging you.”

A woman dressed in nighttime attire stood barefoot and quivering in the phaser room. Tears streamed down her face as she held, in shaky hands, a phaser. It was pointed at her skull. Bones had followed Jim and Spock into the room and frantically scanning the woman, Nitara.

“Come on, Nitara, just give me the weapon, okay?” Jim said in a soothing voice as he slowly advanced forward.

“She’s asleep, Jim. It’s a severe case of sleepwalking. I don’t think she can hear you.”

“Damnit.” He cursed low under his breath as he continued to advance forward trying to reach for the phaser.

“I don’t want to die. Please, stop making me. I don’t want to die.” The woman’s voice quivered as the phaser pressed against her temple, pointer finger hovering over the trigger.

“Spock?!” Jim said desperately to his First Officer. The Vulcan did not answer. He didn’t have a solution. 

A ripple of terror tore at him, heart rate elevating. Desperation was leaking from every pore in his body as he struggled to think of a way out of this stupid situation. He could tackle her but that would risk the phaser going off. He wasn’t sure what the effects would be to tackle a sleeping form. It could do more damage than good. He couldn't reach the phaser nor could he stop her. Once again, he was helpless.

The anger was notable as it shifted across his skin. He knew there was nothing he could do. Nothing at all that was going to prevent this woman from killing herself. He exhaled slowly and braced himself to lung forward. Just as his feet left the ground the trigger was pulled at the woman’s life was no more. He crumpled to the ground as he caught her lifeless form in his hands, body spattered with blood. A black abyss began to form in his chest as his body trembled both with rage and sadness. His eyes closed as his head feel back. The desperation to lash out, to yell, to scream, to beat his chest at the horribleness of the world was too much for him to bear. But he had to keep in mind who else was in the room with him. 

Righting his head, gently placing the woman back on the ground, he stood up and was silent. Both McCoy and Spock looked at him, unsure what he was going to do. Neither man could see his face. Bones opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Spock remained silent as well. Slowly, ever so slowly, Jim turned around. Both McCoy and Spock were surprised by what they saw in his face. There was no anger, there was no sadness, simply neutral. But if one looked closely, like Spock often did, one could see the wildfire that was behind his eyes. Jim left the room leaving both his CMO and FO speechless.

xXx

“I’m telling you, that was not normal. Not for Jim.”

“What is it you propose we do, Doctor?”

“I don’t know. But that man in there was not Jim.”

Bones was frustrated as he worked to preserve the corpse before further inspection of her body would be made. He was greatly disturbed by the expression he had seen on Jim’s face. It rocked him to the core. He had never seen his friend in such a way before. It terrified him. Even Spock was….Bones wasn’t sure what Spock was but he knew that this disturbed the Vulcan as well.


	5. Sacrifice

Everyone on the ship was tense. When the Captain was tense, so was his crew. Though Jim tried to hide it, everyone could see how much weight the death of his crew members weighed on his shoulders. Their deaths were different compared to those he lost in battle. The value of life was the same but this situation was different. So when the Captain came onto the bridge to receive a report from Lieutenant Uhura, they all stilled and tripled their working pace from an already breakneck speeds.

“I am sorry Captain. Either the thing does not wish to talk or there is no way of contacting it.”

“Thank you, Lieutenant.”

“Yes, Captain.”

Jim went and sat in his chair. He landed with a heavy thud. He brought his elbows to his knees and rested his hands against his head. Ever since the first death he hadn’t managed to sleep at all. He had devoted all of his time pouring over report and charting a solution that would solve this disastrous problem. He was 99% certain that the two events of the crystal energy and deaths were related. All he needed was proof that would come from Scotty. He hoped. Otherwise, there was nothing he could do. There was no way to contain the entity. Or...was there?

His head snapped up, eyes bright. An idea was forming in his mind.

“Captain?” Spock question.

He turned to look at his First Officer. “Not yet.” Jim replied, know the question that was to come. Rising from his chair, he inclined his head for Spock to join him. Scotty better have answers.

xXx

“Please tell me you have something.”

“You bet your ass, Captain.” The thick Scottish accent covering his words.

“Let’s hear it.”

“So we know that the energy source was in the crystal. Somehow it managed to jump to our walls. And, as you suspected, Captain, jump into the crew members as well. I believe we are dealing with a single being for lack of a better term. I can’t tell you much as to its motivation but the same energy readings we’ve picked up from the planet and the crystal and the walls are all the same. So is the remnant from when it was in human hosts. However, with the two distinct electrical sources of itself and human brainwaves met, in was forged into something new entirely. So, over the course of these deaths the energy source has been changing, evolving. Now, I am no doctor but the human brain is filled with that, electrical impulses. That’s where we’ve found the crystal’s source of jumping into humans. Everyone who has entered the turbolifts and has come into contact with the datapads there has the risk of having the alien entity into their system.”

“But how does it get back into the wiring of the ship after it leaves the host?” Spock questioned.

“It uses portable datapads and electrical instruments to get back into the walls.”

“So what does it want?” Jim questioned.

“That, I have no answer to.” Scotty replied, looking down.

“You’ve done good. Now, have you figured a way to get it back into the crystal or a way to get it off this ship?

“That’ is an excellent idea.”

“To what do you refer?” Spock questioned.

“Getting in back into the crystal. I never thought about that. Technically, if we could trap it while it is inside someone’s mind, I bet I could work a way to get it back into the crystal. The thing is figuring out how to get it-” Scotty paused as an idea sparked in his mind and he quickly went to work.

“How much time do you need, Scotty?” 

“Just give me an hour and hopefully no one else needs to die.” He called over his shoulder as he began to work.

xXx

Down in the sickbay, Bones had been pouring over the data as well on the alien entity that was instilling fear into the crew and even the Captain. Albeit this entity would not or could not communicate, nothing kills without motivation. He had noticed that with each victim it latched onto, it seemed to be getting stronger. It wasn’t till it started killing that it truly began to grow exponentially. He feared that if it continued to kill they would have an electrical silent, life sucking, death causing entity. God only knows what it would do or how powerful it would become if it were to kill the entire crew of the Enterprise. This thing, this alien entity seemed to get a high off killing just like humans with adrenaline rushes when doing something reckless and well...adrenaline inducing. Bones quickly shared his findings with the Captain.

xXx

Time was ticking and growing exponentially shorter. Jim could feel it in his bones as he frantically filtered through all of the data they had gathered over the past few days. He felt that it was his responsibility that he find the solution to this problem or at least, be the one to execute the solution to rid his ship once and for all of this damn entity.

He had just placed his datapad down, needing to give his eyes a break. He ran his hands down his face and let out a depressed sigh. This mission, or crisis, whatever, it really was weighing heavily on him. He feared losing any more of his crew. He also feared what he might do should he act upon his emotions. His thoughts jumped to Spock, wondering how the Vulcan managed not to feel. He would love not to feel right now. To not feel the incredible crushing weight on his chest, threatening to suffocate him. But then, it was his emotions that was driving him, pushing him, giving him what he needed to see this through to the end.

He was so focus on thought and weary that he missed the prickle on the back of his neck. His hair stood on end as if attracted to some type of source. The threat of sleep was getting closer and closer to him, eyes growing heavy. He knew he needed to stay awake. Not because he feared becoming the next victim but he needed to continue working. 

It wasn’t until he was on the verge of unconsciousness when he felt it. But it was too late for him to resurface. A spike of alarm shot through his body before he relaxed. Now he had the chance, he could save his crew. That brought a smile to his face as he sleepily fumbled for his communicator. “Kirk to Sickbay.” He said sleepily, words slurring together.

“Jim? JIM!?” Bones voice was frantic. 

Jim couldn’t keep his lids open anymore as he finally passed into the realm of the unconscious. He was the next target. Jim Kirk was going to die unless he figure out a way to expel the entity from his body and back into the crystal. The only problem was, how could he communicate this fact this his crew while he was asleep? He did not worry, he knew they would find a solution. So with that fleeting though Jim cut all ties to the realm of consciousness and let himself be carried away to the sea of sleep and wondered, just what nightmares were going to be shown to him.

xXx

“What happened?” There was a slight wave of terror in his voice as Spock walked over to Jim’s still formed on the biobed. Bones had commed him as soon as Jim’s communicator failed to give a single. It was Bones who found Jim passed out on the bed. He thought nothing of it at first until he brought out the tricoder and discovered that the entity was now screwing around in Jim’s mind.

“The thing is in Jim.” Bones replied, glancing back from Jim’s form to the monitors that read his vitals. 

“Whatever is happening in there, it isn’t pleasant.”

“Has Mr. Scott finished his project?”

At the precise moment Spock asked this question Mr. Scott’s voice crackled on the com.

“Scotty to Spock.”

“Yes Mr. Scott.”

“I’ve come up with a solution. There may still be time to save the Captain.”

Without a seconds hesitation, Bones began ordering the nurses around to make Jim’s bed portable. They’d be going to engineering. Scotty had something up his sleeve and both the CMO and FO wanted to know what it was about. 

With each passing step McCoy was increasingly worry. Jim was his best friends and during late nights when they would drink together, he had heard some of Jim’s fears. Irrational, maybe but he knew that if any of those fears were going on in Jim’s mind now, the man was going through a hell of a time. They needed to get that damn thing out of their Captain before he was forced to commit an act of suicide as well. Bones didn’t think he’d be able to handle it.

“Talk to me, Scotty. What do you have?” Bones ordered as they began to set up Jim’s bed. 

“This way, quick.” Scotty motion as they wheeled the bed again into a small room that seemed to have been made on the spot.

“What is this?” 

“It’s a room I put together that has no electrical wiring or conductive material that the entity would need to escape.”

The crystal was also there with wires attached to it.

“I figured that if whoever was to fall victim next could get rid of the ugly bastard. We could hook up the crystal to them and bam, entity gone. I set up this room so the thing has no way of escaping. It will be _forced_ to return to it’s original home.”

“So how do we tell Jim that?” Bones asked, flying about the bed, hooking up more wires to Jim so that he was connected to the formation that rested on the table beside him.

“Someone will have to tell him.”

“How are you going to get into his mind? It’s not like we have another one of those things laying around. Plus I do not think it would work.”

“Dr. McCoy.” Spock began, speaking for the first time. “It would be possible for me to use my touch telepathy to enter into Jim’s mind and tell him of what has conspired. Furthermore, I may be able to lend him assistance in defeating the creature.”

Dr. McCoy’s face became tight. He motion Spock over to the side and spoke in a low tone. “I would go in if I could but I don’t have your fancy Vulcan tricks. But I need to warn you, Spock.”

The Vulcan looked at him with a raised brow.

“You’re going to see a side of Jim you haven’t seen before. He hasn’t shared anything specifically with me but...You may not like what you’re going to see.”

“No matter what I see doctor-”

“Dammit man. I am trying to help you and Jim. Just...Just be wary, okay? And don’t judge him.”

Spock was about to say more but a look from Bones made him think otherwise.

“We’re going to have to clear the room for this to work.” Scotty said as he moved to the makeshift door followed by Bones and a nurse or two. Spock walked over to Jim and gently placed his fingers on the proper positions on Jim’s face, delving deep into his mind.


	6. Savior

_His entire body shook. Vibrant blue hues shimmered under the bright lights. This had not been what he was expecting. Far from it. Deep down Jim wondered if he thought he could manipulate and control the entire situation. But based on what he saw now, he knew that wasn’t going to happen. No words could describe what it is he saw. No words could convey what he felt or was experiencing. Give him a phaser and a bad guy any day. Give him something to shoot or some challenge to complete and he would do it. Kidnaping and induce physical harm he could handle it. But this, this is something he could no handle._

_Displayed before him in such a sadistic way lay the lifeless bodies of every single officer that served under his command. Their eyes looked in his direction blankly. There was nothing there. No pulse, no breath. No inkling whatsoever of life. The sight ate at him on the inside. He had been unable to stop the events that led to the murder of his crew. That was one of his greatest fear, being a lone survivor and unable to do anything to prevent situations like this from happening._

_His entire form was covered in blood. Just moments ago he had witnessed the death of his First Officer who now lay lifeless in his arms. Green blood mixed with the red that was covering Jim’s frame. Tears of great sadness spilled from his eyes. Is this what Spock felt when his entire planet was destroyed? Is this what it felt like to be the only one to survive after you watched an entire ship or hell, an entire race die? How did Spock cope? How did….? Jim’s body continued to shake as he rested his head against his former First Officer’s chest. It was too much._

_The touch of a slender hand gripped his shoulder causing Jim to jump up and toss the figure to the ground. But the figure was too strong and only when his face was grasped in either hand did Kirk finally take a moment to breath and catch sight of who was standing in front of him. With a deep inhale of breath and shock, he stood in awe, not believing who was standing before him. “Wha? How- how are you here? You’re dead?” He pointed to the form on the floor._

_“No, Jim.” His voice was soft. “You’re trapped in a dream. None of this is real. You must fight. Mr. Scott and the others have figured a way to get rid of the entity once and for all.”_

_Spock. It was Spock who was now talking to him. Comforting him and giving him a new course of action. He looked up and studied the dark eyes that were just above his own. How did he not know this was a dream as well? A figment of his nightmare where he would be forced to watch Spock die over and over and over again?_

_“How do I know you’re real?” He questioned in a skeptical voice as he continued to search the vulcan before him._

_“I am using a mind-meld to join our consciousness together so that I may communicate with you.”_

_Jim still didn’t believe._

_“Show me.” He demanded. “Show me you’re the real Spock.”_

_“Very well.”_

_Jim hitched his breath as a flood of images seemed to run across his vision. Imagines of himself as seen through Spock’s eyes. It was….curious and wonderful all at the same time. He saw himself through the eyes of his First Officer. The way he walked, the way his facial features changed whenever Spock was in the room or when another one of his senior officers talked to him. Yes, this really was Spock._

_The Vulcan took a step back as Jim caught his breath once more and nodded. “What do I need to do?”_

_“All you need is to expel the entity from you body. I presume that it will work just fine if you kill it in your dream. It has nowhere else to go but back in the crystal.”_

_Resolve formed on his face as he straightened and stood in a military style._

_“Wait for me on the other side, okay?”_

_“But Captain.”_

_“No Spock. This is something I must do alone. Just make sure this bastard stays in the crystal when I kick it’s ass.”_

_“Very well. Good luck, Captain.”_

_Jim reached out grasping Spock’s sleeve before he embraced the other in a hug. Yes the Captain knew about the whole needing space thing or whatever but he didn’t care. This was something he never wanted anyone to see. In turn, Spock slipped his arms around the Captain._

_“See you on the other side,” Jim said with a halfhearted smile as he watched Spock vanish._

_The moment Kirk turned around everything had changed before him. He was no longer on the bridge of the Enterprise. Instead, he was on the surface of a planet that was a flat as could be. The air was thick with humidity and it was quickly becoming night. He turned around, frantically, wondering where the hell he was and why he was there._

_“Fascinating. Isn't it?”_

_The voice that reached his ear caused him to stiffen and turn around. When he came full font he was not surprised by who he saw standing there. Himself._

_“Enlighten me.” Jim demanded, looking at the entity version of himself._

_“How one can get such a high from killing someone. I know you feel it. When you kill. You hate killing but it gives you a sort of high. Survival or not, you enjoy it.”_

_Jim did not respond as he kept his cold gaze on the imposter. The doppelgänger._

_“Why are you doing this? Why did you ignore our attempts to contact you?”_

_“I could not waste my time on you. I was on a mission to gain more power and to seek that thrill. I am a…’junkie’, I guess you could say.”  
“So why did you pick me?” _

_“You would be the ultimate high. You are so damaged and hold such emotion. The things I could and have done to you, to make you feel and then take everything away, that would be the ultimate pleasure.”_

_A deep seated rage was starting boil inside Jim as he clenched his hands into fists._

_“So that’s it. That’s all you want? To get high?”_

_“Yes. And-” Other Jim paused as he slowly began to walk forward. Almost in a seductive kind of way. Original Jim kept his form rigid and upright, keeping a wary eye on his imposter._

_“And to see you crumble. I read about you while I was in your database and you are quite fascinating. So young but yet you have so many people ready to bend over backwards for you. Why is that?” He mused as he continued to walk forward. He opened his mouth to speak again. “You have something to lose Captain and I want to see it taken from you.”_

_Silence._

_Thoughts._

_Anger._

_Resolve._

_The Captain of the Enterprise looked at his doppelgänger straight in the face and held an equal gaze with blue orbs that looked at him. He only paused a moment to breath before he lunged forward and tackled his evil twin to the ground. The other Jim was caught off guard and not expecting this. He retaliated as they both rolled around in the moist dirt, grappling, punching, kicking, spitting and biting. It was near impossible to tell who was who. But they fought. Fought with equal skill. It was difficult to tell who would come out on top._

_Original Jim threw the other over his shoulder and slammed him into the ground. He pressed his knee into his chest and began to choke him. The doppelgänger would have none of this as he brought his feet back and kicked Jim, hard. The male slumped off and had no time to protect himself while his counterpart began to beat relentlessly on his face, punchings left and right. The Captain felt his life starting to fade away from him. The pain was great and enough to wake him up from the growing stupor of death. This was his chance to save his crew and by God he was going to do it._

_Reenergized, Jim kicked other Jim off and repeated some of the similar moves and pinned him to the ground. He pounding into the other’s face until blood seemed to be spilling from everywhere. He was going to win and he didn’t care how it came into effect. So he snaked his hands around and began choking his other half, watching the light slowly leave his eyes._

_His breath was heavy. He needed air but it was difficult to breath._

_Dead._

_Jim stepped off the body and stood on shaky legs, looking down at the face of himself dead on the ground. He blinked and the thing was gone. The next thing he knew was-_

James T. Kirk sat bolt upright in his bed gasping for his air. Everything about his body hurt and the horrified looks that greeted him when he was able to focus his gaze told him he must look like a mess. He brought his hands to his face and felt the stickiness of blood there. Bones hurried in with his tricorder and began ordering the nurses around. Both Scotty and Spock came in as well.

“Captain?”

“Did it work?” Jim breathed as he looked to the side.

“It appears it has.” Spock replied as he looked at the slightly glowing crystal.

“Are you alright?” Jim’s FO asked.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be fine.”

“Like hell Jim. What the hell happened to you in there?” Bones cried.

Jim became silent and his gaze fell to his lap. “Nothing I wish to talk about.” He replied in a soft voice, stealing a glance back over to the alien entity.

xXx

“So long, you son of a bitch.” Jim commented as he watched the crystal leave the transporter pad and go back to the planet from which it once came. He was still recovering with his internal battle but Bones had given him something for the pain. Luckily all the blood spilling had stopped as well. Spock stood next to him and gave the Captain a sideways glance.

“You want to know what I saw after you left.” Jim stated.

“Affirmative.”

“It wasn’t pretty Spock. I’ll tell you that. It’s something I never want to face again.”

“May I inquire as to what it is that you feared, Captain?”

“Myself, Spock. Myself.” Was all he said as he patted his First Officer's shoulder and went back to the bridge. Right where he belong. His name was James. T. Kirk and he was the captain of the Enterprise. He would do anything for his crew, even if it meant putting himself in danger.


End file.
